Raffaella Gore
Lucrezia Gore - Jurnee Smollett-Bell - Third Year Personality Materialistic - Reckless, Weak-willed, Loyal, Patient Lucrezia is honest, and opinionated. She is going to tell the unfiltered truth despite how patient she can be. She is materialistic, and overly concerned with her looks. Her loyalty to her friends can make her appear naïve which infuriates her. Self-consciousness makes her clumsy, but also feeds into her sphere of shyness. Lucrezia considers herself approachable because of her looks, her wickedness does not always allow her more charming attributes to shine through. Kainolophilia or Kainophilia - Abnormal affection for anything new, novelty Gerascophobia - Fear of growing old or ageing Traits Talents (hidden or not): Extremely skilled at: Extremely unskilled at: Good characteristics: Honest, Opinionated, Loyal, Patient Character flaws: Reckless, Weak-willed, Materialistic. Habits Mannerisms: Self-conscious Peculiarities: Worst bad habit: Judging people by their appearance Quirks: History Aodh had not seen anything like it in twenty years of teaching, two girls fighting viciously on their brooms in front of a large circle of on lookers. Nicolina Cresswell's Quidditch trails had begun on the seventh day of school. Nicolina and her father Aodh met as instructors at Durmstrang. Aodh was a Transfiguration professor, and Nicolina was the professor for the Dark Arts courses. Aodh and Nicolina also shared responsibility for the Durmstrang quidditch teams, they frequently fought with one another over strategy and players. Considered much too vile to have ever been in love, or be loved before their numerous encounters as work associates the tension between Aodh and Nicolina was palpable. Lucrezia was born years after Nicolina left the school. She and Aodh had been in an argument which resulted in his taunting her, and her attacking him. He gave more than his eye in that fight. Lucrezia "Zia" Gore is a Pure-Blood witch born on the 13th of October 2011. Months after her departure from her place of employment Aodh sought Nicolina out. He professed his love for her, and in response Nicolina was disgusted. When she looked at Aodh, and the permanent damage she had done to his face which he choose not have healed, all she could see was what she had done to him, what he made her do. Aodh would not give up so easily. He returned to Nicolina every summer, and at first he was rejected. He attempted with persistence, and little shame to worm his way into Nicolina's life. Most importantly he attempted to find a place in her heart. He was successful in both endeavors. Nicolina gave in because Aodh was so persistent, she felt she owned him one request at least. Their daughter Lucrezia was born on the seventh anniversary of their first date. The female child was already special to her mother, and her father. Her date of birth only endeared her more to them, and them to one another. Lucrezia was raised mostly by her mother, her father is with them less often but does always leave his presence known in Lucrezia's life. Her first word was book, as her father continues to read the books from his class syllabus aloud to her at all hours of the day. Lucrezia gets a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling every-time she begins reading the words printed on a page. She admires her father's work ethic so much she imitates him seeking his approval. Family Mother (name): Nicolina Cresswell Relationship with her: Nicolina is a perfectionist, her ability spot imperfection as a moments notice has made Lucrezia self-conscious. Father (name): Aodh Gore Relationship with him: Aodh is manipulative, he has a way (without magic) of making people do things they would not do. Some call it charm. Siblings: Birth order: Relationship with each: Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Extra Info Full Name: Lucrezia Taisie Gore Meaning of name: Nickname: Zia Birthdate: October 13th, 2016 Astrological Sign: Libra Background Birthplace: Johnstone, Scotland Hometown: Type of childhood: First memory: Most important childhood event: Why: Lower education: Hogwarts Higher education: Booksmart or streetsmart: Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies: Favorites Color: Emerald Music: Rock and Pop Food: Colcannon Literature: Horror, Fantasy Book: Coraline by Neil Gaiman Expressions: Put your best foot forward Quote: I’ve never seen a smiling face that was not beautiful. Appearance Lucrezia has her mother's dark brown, thick, curly hair. As a little girl she hated the coarseness, and the way her hair would shrivel and dry out as the moisture left her locks. She a has a light brown skin complexion, and her face is diamond shaped. She has rich brown eyes, and a slender nose that flairs at the nostrils. Her smile is warm, and friendly, but can also be misleading and rather wicked. She is a fashionista and prefers to wear custom made robes. She secretly loves Muggle clothes, but would never admit it. Age: Eye Color: Brown Hair color: Brown Typical hairstyle: Natural (Curly) Height: Weight: Type of body/build: Nationality: Moroccan/French Skin tone: Pale Brown Skin type: Normal Shape of face: Diamond Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Hair Resembles (famous or not): Her mother Accent: Johnstone accent